Jim Henson
Jim Henson (September 24, 1936 - May 16, 1990) was the creator of the Muppets, founder of The Jim Henson Company, and the performer behind many of his company's most famous characters, including Kermit the Frog, Ernie, and Rowlf the Dog. Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Anything Muppets, an apple from "Bilingual Fruit Song", As I Was Going to St. Ivesboy, Bad Bart, Barry Rhymie, Beautiful Day Monster, Beginning, Ben, Betty Lou (occasional), Big Jeffy (in a sketch where he demonstrates scatting), Billy (monster), Bip Bippadotta, Captain Vegetable, Charlie(occassionally), Dan, Ernie (1969-1990), Father, Fenwick, Freddy Smith, Flakey, The Geefle, The Genie (1973), George Washington ("The American Revolution"), Grandmother Happy, Grover (1970 - "Near and Far" sketch), Guy Smiley (1969-1990), Harold Happy, Harvey Monster (occasional), Henry, Herry Monster ("Up and Down"), Hippie (1969), J Friend Singer, Kermit the Frog, The King, King Gerry the Generous, King Peter the Persnickety, Lance,Lavender "Fat Cat" performer, Librarian, Little Bird (1969), Little Chrissy (puppetry), Little purple monster(1969), Marvin, Maurice, Maurice, Maurice Monster (occasionally), Mr. Essex, Mr. Johnson (early segments),Mr. Nose, One Banana singer, Pat Playjacks, Pokey, Salvador Dada, one of The Singing Dentists (puppetry),Sam (shopkeeper), Sammy the Snake, Scudge (1969), Sinister Sam, Sneaky, Spaceship Surprise Captain,Stan, Thomas Twiddlebug, Three Little Pigs, Tony, The Two-Headed Monster's Mother, Warren Wolf, Witch,Yellow Submarine Fat Blue engineer, the Martians, Zizzy Zoomer *The Ed Sullivan Show: Kermit the Frog, Fred (monster), Amanda, Conrad Love, Mert, Fred, Cookie Monster, Thudge, Blue Monster, Orange Creature, Reindeer, Little Girl Sue, Southern Colonel, Beautiful Day Monster, Mahna Mahna, Diver, The Glutton *''The Muppet Show Balloon-Head Conductor, Beaver (episode 217), Black Rooster (episode 303),Blue Frackle (episode 203), Brown Bear, Bun-Bun Brother (Episode 420), Butch (episode 416), Dancers,Doglion (episode 224), Droop (episode 115), Dr. Teeth (1975-1990), Eel (episode 124), Flower-Eating Monster, one of theFazoobs, Frogs (puppetry), Fuzz Brother, one of the Gills Brothers, Green Heap, Green Frackle (occasionally in the first season), Hillbilly Singer, Jim, Kermit the Frog (1955-1990), Kermit the Protozoa, Lenny the Lizard (episode 204),Link Hogthrob (1977-1990), Lefty, Mahna Mahna, Mary Louise (episode 121), Mean Mama (episode 203), Miss Kitty(episode 113), one of the Muppaphones, The Newsman, The Newspig, Nigel, Penguins (Episode 423), Pigs,Prairie Dogs, Robot Kermit, Rover Joe (occasional), Rowlf the Dog (1962-1990), The Scientist, Silver Beak, Slim Wilson(episode 413), The Swedish Chef (1975-1990), Timmy Monster (occasional), Waldorf (1975-1990), Wally, Wally Whoopie, Whatnots,Zeke *Royal Variety Performance: Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Waldorf *The Muppet Movie'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf, Ernie, Link Hogthrob, Horse and Carriage Driver, Baby Rowlf, Baby Kermit'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: *Follow That Bird: Ernie, Kermit the Frog'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years'' *''Bedtime Stories & Songs'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''Learning About Numbers'' *''I'm Glad I'm Me'' *''Learning to Add and Subtract'' *''Getting Ready for School '' *''Play-Along Games & Songs'' *''Sing Along'' *''Big Bird's Story Time'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Alphabet Game'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''The Best of Ernie and Bert'' *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade: (1989) Kermit the Frog'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!:Ernie, One Banana singer, and Kermit the Frog'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Dance Along!'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game: Kermit the Frog'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs Kermit the Frog, Ernie, and Bip Bippadotta *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''The Best of Elmo'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Do the Alphabet'' *''Imagine That!'' *''123 Count with Me'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play *Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More! *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *''What's the Name of That Song?:'Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Little Christy (insert)'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''Guess That Shape and Color: Ernie (insert)'' *'Silly Storytime' *Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood *''Best of Friends'' *''Fairytale Fun'' *''Alphabet Songs'' '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Fraggle Rock honk of honks part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 8.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Doo Wop Hop.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Do De Rubber Duck.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 10.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 16.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 17.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 20.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 21.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 23.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 5.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 5.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 7.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 27.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 33.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 29.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 30.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 31.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 34.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 35.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 36.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street one fine face.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street One Banana.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street I Love My Elbows.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Get Along.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Put Down the Duckie.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street You're Alive.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Rock 'N Roll Readers.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Word is No.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Eight Balls of Fur.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Dee Dee Dee.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 9.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 10.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 11.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 12.png '' Category:Muppeteers